Rollercoaster
by Doms091
Summary: Life has its many highs and many lows, Hinata is in for a rough ride.
1. Chapter 1

Doms091

I don't own anything from Naruto

Rollercoaster

I guess this is a good place to start my story; my name is Hinata Hyuga, the heiress to the Hyuga Clan. Konoha has survived the war with everyone intact with only a few serious injuries. We succeeded in dwindling down the enemy until Sasuke used a genjustu on Kabuto to force him to release the zombie ninja. Naruto was holding his own against Madra, but started losing and before the final blow Sasuke swooped in and "saved" Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke fought Madra and won, which lead to their battle. It was an exciting match to see, my emotions were all over the place. In the end Sasuke lost barely and they both collapsed from using so much chakra. We bought Sasuke back to the village and placed seals on him for safe measure. The village was rebuilding nicely and since Naruto woke up, everything just seems to be better.

I wake up to the sun shining through my window. It has become a kind of routine for me, at some point of the day I just sit (or lay) and admire nature and its beauty. It brings me peace and allows my mind to wonder, I see now why Shikamaru does this. "Get up and meet me in the training area!" Neji ordered and left the room. "_Good morning to you too dear cousin_," I thought as I got out of bed to freshen up. Neji been so mean to me lately, like before the Chunin Exams mean. I think it is because I fared better than he did during the war. Leave it to men to turn everything into a contest of power.

I reached the training ground in the compound to none other than my father, sister, and Neji. "Do you know why you are here Hinata," my father asked, I shook my head "well it has interested me that out of you, Neji, and me, you returned with the least injuries. That could mean one of two things 1) you are stronger than us or 2) you hid from battle. I believe option two was more likely, but I will test option one by having you spar with Neji."

And as if sent by kami, "Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama and Neji-sama have been ordered to the Hokage's office immediately." I used this opportunity to dismiss myself and left before my father could protest. I was purposely avoiding Neji because I didn't want to have to explain how everyone shouldn't underestimate me. The trip was in complete silence and I couldn't have been more thankful, but I could have done without Neji staring a hole through the back of my head.

Neji was the one to knock on the door still visibly upset, I rolled my eyes in my head. "Come in", we walked in to find the rest of the rookie 12, "as all of you my know, Sasuke Uchiha is now a prisoner of the village and is still in the hospital recovering for his run in with Madra and Naruto. He has been watched over by ANBU and under normal circumstances it would remain that way" she held her hand up to stop a reply from Naruto and Sakura "I've asked you all here to ask if three of you would like to watch over him as assistances to the handpicked ninja." Tsunade paused to look around the room to see everyone's reaction "I have chosen Hinata as Sasuke's main guardian."

'_Great, now everyone is looking at me, this is not how I hoped my day would be_' I thought, some people had concern, some jealousy (Ino, Naruto, and Sakura), and resentment (Sakura again and Neji). I was about to ask why I was chosen specifically, but Sakura beat me to the punch "But Hokage-sama, why does she get to watch over Sasuke-kun, she isn't even a medical ninja" cue in head eye roll, "And how exactly is Hinata-sama supposed to guard Sasuke from trouble" leave it to my ever so caring cousin to tell me how it is, I have to say that I'm getting annoyed by the fact that even my own teammates were looking like they were agreeing to what Neji said, luckily Hokage-sama came to the rescue before I went off on them, "Enough! Hinata has been taking lessons from Shizune and Shizune has informed me that she is on par with you Sakura and Ino, secondly if I'm not mistaken Hinata is the only in this room who is of the main Hyuga Household, and lastly Hinata wasn't just handed the title of Jonin and if any of you who still have concerns you could just as easily volunteer to assist Hinata." I gave Hokage-sama a smile and mouthed a thank you, "I accept Hokage-sama, and will I need to stay in the hospital if this mission requires me to be his guardian" she nodded. "Well if she gets to be his guardian, I want to help" Sakura said obviously forgetting that this is a mission, I looked at Hokage-sama to see that she was probably thinking the same thing, "Well I will take that as one, I need two and please raise your hand" she waited and unsurprisingly Naruto and Ino raised their hands "Well that's that, you are all dismissed, oh and Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura meet at the hospital in an hour, in that time I want you Hinata to pack some cloths for about three weeks, I will meet all of you in the lobby to go over the specific of everyone's jobs dismissed"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or its characters

A/N : To start off, I was a little discouraged because no one reviewed, I know that some people do not like the stories less than 1000 so it really warms my heart that people took the time to read it. Shout out to "in your dreams as well" and "Saki-Hime" for being my first ever reviewers and "danietastic, in your dreams as well (again, double shout out), & garrasgothqueen" for favoriting (if that's a word) my story. Can someone please tell me what Story Alert is?

Chapter 2

Hinata POV

It is not easy being me. You become immune to certain things, but at the end of the day it still hurts. In all honestly, if I wasn't picked I would just left the room right then and there, because I've never liked Sasuke. I mean, it takes a lot for me of all people to not like someone, but he takes the cake. I'm not liking my whole situation at the moment, with Sakura and Ino they can help medically, but in the line of combat they couldn't protect a snowman from melting in a freezer, and Naruto is just a wild card.

The walk home was silent because I was kind irritated with everyone's inconsiderate disposition. I had just finished packing when there was a knock on the door, "Meet father in the study Hinata-sama" the branch servant said. "Yes father" "Sit" was all he said and I obeyed, "What type of mission have you been given that requires you to pack?" '_I swear this man can say the alphabet and make it sound like 26 different ways to insult someone' _I though "An S rank mission" after I said that something happened that I thought would never happen in this family, he laughed. It wasn't the fact that he laughed that stung the most; it was the fact that the whole room; father, the elders, and Hanabi. I must not be cut out to be a comedian because I did not find that humorous, I mean I am a jonin.

After they were down wiping away there tears I was dismissed, those bastards. I made to the hospital to find that I was the last one there. "Could you be any later" I sighed, so it begins "Sakura, I'm ten minutes early" I said as we made it to Sasuke's room. Much to my dismay, he was awake, further complicating things.

Sasuke POV

Why couldn't that pink-haired harpy just let me die? There is nothing left for here; I got my misguided revenge on my brother and I can't even destroy this village because I'm now bond to it. I can't even focus my chakra right to move anything. That old hag told me that she was going to leave in the hands of my peers. I wonder who else besides the pink and blonde idiots I will have to endure. Well it looks like I'm about to find out.

Hinata POV

"Hello Uchiha-san, I will be your head babysitter-""Sasuke-kun is not a child!" "I know that Sakura and Ino now let me finish" I said looking at the two. Looking back at Sasuke, "Sakura, Ino, and Naruto will be my assistance for the time being, helping me watch over you while you are in the hospital. Is there anything you need at the moment?" I was not surprised when I didn't get a response, "well ok then, Naruto and Ino please go to your rooms and rest up for the night shift." "WAIT, WHY!" This is starting to get annoying, "Ok let's clear some things up, I did not volunteer for this I was chosen by the Hokage herself (AN: I won't use honorifics anymore, too confusing :S) to handle this mission. MISSION! This not let's spend time with Sasuke, you three are here to assist me, personally if I had to choose who was going to help me it wouldn't have been ya'll. First, all three of you have this obsession with Sasuke and if he was attacked all of ya'll would fly off the handle leaving an opening. Second, Naruto and Sakura you both are highly destructive fighters and in a hospital that cannot happen, hints why I'm putting Naruto with Ino since her ability works best in confined spaces. Third, I can't even mix up the schedule because any other pairing would hinder each other's effectiveness. I can't put Naruto and Sakura together because the emotional baggage only is astonishing. I can't put Ino and Sakura together because you two will fight for affection that you will probably never get, thus leaving an opening. And lastly, I just don't trust Sasuke to not take advantage of you three."

"How can you say that, he is one of us, we can trust him," cue face palm. "My whole big speech Sakura and the only thing you got from that was that I don't trust Sasuke. Can the three of you just please leave, Naruto and Ino you two go rest, Sakura just go take a walk around the village before I fire you." I hate my life.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the long wait, but the website would not let me edit or add a new chapter or story. So to make up for time I will try my best to update each week. Again I do not own Naruto.

"So, Sasuke as you might have heard, I will be your caretaker during your probation period, so are you thirsty or hungry?" Hinata said trying to make the best of the situation.

"…"

"Are you feeling any discomfort?" Hinata said while trying to ignore the growing irritation towards the last Uchiha.

"From not only your presence, but this entire village" Sasuke said coldly and looked away towards the window. The room was silent for a good five minutes, until Hinata tried one last time to play nice.

"The chart says that you just woke up, so do you need the restroom?" At that Sasuke looked at her while silence filled the room again. "Yes" Sasuke finally said.

Hinata nodded and walked over to the side of his bed and made a few hand signs to unseal his movement enough to walk. Hinata started to lean down to assist the Uchiha to the restroom, then the next thing she knew she her back was slammed against the wall feet dangling gasping for air while held her by the throat smirking. "I don't know if I should count myself lucky or feel insulted that Konoha left a weakling to watch over me."

Then all of a sudden Sasuke fell to the floor, his body completely limp. "How?" Sasuke all but yelled at Hinata as her breathes started to become steady. "I don't need to use hand signs to seal or unseal you, I just used it to see how trust worthy you are, congratulations you failed, asshole!" Hinata yelled as she went to her chair and pulled out a book and began reading.

_30 minutes later_

"So you are just going to leave me on the floor?" Sasuke asked with a hint of annoyance in his calm voice.

"…"

_10 minutes later _

"I'm getting a cramp," Sasuke said not trying to hide the anger and annoyance in his voice.

_10 minutes later_

"Look, I have to piss, are just going to let me pee on myself and the floor, which you will have to clean up" Sasuke said hoping to get a reaction, but Hinata didn't even lift her head from her book.

"And here I thought the Great Avenger Sasuke was well past the age of pants wetting, but I guess this is an exception since you are wearing a dress." With that said Hinata got up with a sheet of paper, clip board, and pen while ignoring the scowl from Sasuke and walked to the door, wrote something on the paper and hung it outside the door. Hinata closed the door and stared down at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at her with suspicion; he was about to say something when he heard screams, running, banging against the door.

Realization hit him and he narrowed his eyes at Hinata, "You wouldn't." Hinata turned around and opened the door, "Thank you all for your willingness to help me, I shall contact when I need your help." Hinata said smiling at them and retrieving the clipboard. Hinata turned back to Sasuke while closing the door to the disappointed fangirls. "Here's how this is going to work, you are either going to continue to be a douche and have your oh-so-creepy fangirls tend to your more private needs or you can cooperate with me and move freely about on your own, so which is it?

Sasuke came to a new realization; he had a new most hated person at that moment. "I'm back and…. Oh my god! Sasuke are you ok, why are you on the floor!" And just like that a pink haired-harpy made her way back to the top of the list. Both the raven-haired ninja let out simultaneous sigh of annoyance, which went unnoticed by Sakura as she cuddled and carried Sasuke to his bed.

The rest of the day was pretty slow and the only sound was Sakura having a one-sided conversation with Sasuke. Without Hinata and Sasuke knowing it, they were both using the same method to ignore Sakura; letting their mind drift while staring out of the window. Hinata was pulled out of her trance when she realized the sun was setting, "Sakura, it is time for you to go to your room so you can be well rested for tomorrow." Sakura was just about to open the door when she stopped, I knew it was not going to get any easier in a matter of hours. "Why aren't you leaving?" She asked , her voice full of suspicion, I rolled my eyes.

"I am the primary caretaker, so I have to by him at all times, it is my job not my choice." Hinata said hoping that it would get through to Sakura, and as if my day couldn't get any worse, Naruto and Ino walked in as Sasuke decided to egg me on. "You speak as thou you do not like me," he said with that trademark smirk which only added fuel to my fire. Turning to Sasuke, ignoring the presence of the other three ninja, "That is correct, I do not like you, in fact I pretty much loathe the fact that I was chosen for this mission, if I had any doubts about you being a selfish, arrogant asshole, then rest assured that I don't anymore." Naruto was shocked, Sakura and Ino were furious, while Sasuke was smirking. I knew then that I was set up and now that judging from the atmosphere that somebodies' feelings were about to get hurt.

"Don't talk to him like that, Sasuke is a great ninja and he doesn't deserve to be treated any less," Ino screamed. "And why is that?" Hinata challenged and at that Naruto sprung to action, "What do you mean, he is our friend!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata was a little taken back that Naruto yelled at her, but everyone has been getting on her nerves that day and she was on a war path leaving mercy behind, "Some shitty friend he is, if I'm not mistaken friends don't try to kill each other and they don't run off abandoning everyone that cared about them for selfish petty reasons." That shut Naruto up right there and I was still too mad to even care.

"For your information, Sasuke did leave for petty reasons, he left to kill his monster of a brother for killing his clan," Ino's comment wiped the smirk off Sasuke's face, Hinata would have laughed if she wasn't so angry. "Don't you dare talk about him like that," Sasuke said to Ino in a cold, dangerous voice, which she and Sakura shied away from, fear apparent in their eyes. Hinata shook her head, "Cowards," she said to Sakura and Ino and then turned to Sasuke, "Don't take your anger out on them because they took the words from your mouth, cause if memory serves me correctly, that was the mentality you left here with and I'm guessing that you achieved your goal, but realized the nature of your brother a little too late and instead of taking responsibility for your own misguided actions, you place all of the blame Konoha."

"Stop talking as thou you knew him and Konoha is to blame!" Sasuke all but yelled. "Oh please, I saw the worried glances he gave you when your father was praising all of his accomplishments at the clan dinner. It was the same look my mom would give me when Hanabi was topic of recognition at that same dinner, so no I didn't know him, but I did know that he cared about you and he proved it when I found him on the brink of death on one of my solo mission. He was lying on his back in the middle of the forest bleeding from his mouth and blind. I healed him on a whim and you want to know what he said _'Thank you Hinata, now I can see my little brother one last time' _and as far as blaming Konoha, yes I do believe that Koonoha did deserve some blame for what happened to you, but by no mines is Konoha to blame for your actions."

"Konoha deserves all the blame, and I'm not mistaken you still have a clan to go home to!" Sasuke spat out.

Hinata was now livid, "DON'T YOU DARE PLAY THE PETTY THE ORPHANED KID CARD, BECAUSE IT IS ONE THING FOR YOUR FAMILY TO LEAVE YOU WITHOUT A CHOICE, BUT IT IS A HELL OF A LOT WORSE TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A FAMILY THAT DOESN'T WANT YOU!" Hinata didn't even notice that she started crying, "You don't what I would give to have just one day where I don't get insults, broken bones, or looks of disgust when I try to please that family that constantly looks down on me."

The room was silent for a long time as no one was willing to look at Hinata after her outburst, but she kept her gave on Sasuke. Hinata wiped away the remaining tears and broke the silence, "Sakura go rest, I'm going to go wash up in the restroom. Naruto Ino, Sasuke is able to walk and defend himself if need be." With that Hinata disappeared into the restroom.


End file.
